


Neville Can't Remember

by AtrusOfDni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fast Food, Gen, McDonald's, Remembralls (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrusOfDni/pseuds/AtrusOfDni
Summary: Neville gets a surprise package
Kudos: 1





	Neville Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verity58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity58/gifts).



Neville’s eyes widened as his owl swooped toward him, a parcel dangling from its talons. _I never get packages,_ he thought. _And certainly never anything this big._ The package dropped and slipped clumsily through his outstretched arms, hitting the table with a muffled “plop.” At least it didn’t sound fragile.

Other students turned to look as the muffled echo spread. Neville blushed, a bit embarrassed, but they soon returned to their own conversations. Neville reached out and grasped the tag that was attached, pulled it closer, and began to read:

_  
Dear Neville,_

_I hope you are enjoying your first year at Hogwarts. My recent studies have brought me to the United States. Thought you might like to try a few of the things I’ve found here._

_From,_

_Barnabas  
_

_Why would my cousin send me a package?_ Neville’s thoughts were interrupted as Ron cut in. “Go on, aren’t you going to open it?” Nodding, he pulled the sack closer and peeked inside. A salty, savory aroma drifted out. None of it he recognized, but it was clear from the smell that it was food. Candies in orange wrappers called “Reese’s” and brown cans of a drink called “Root Beer.” _Must be like butterbeer._ Neville dug deeper, excitement growing inside him. He had always wanted to try American food.

At the bottom was a white paper bag with a giant yellow “M” on the front. He opened it, surprised to see hamburgers and chips! (In addition, there was a long piece of paper listing the contents. Oddly enough, chips weren’t on the list, but something else called “french fries was there instead.”) Neville eagerly looked up at his friends “Who wants to try some? I can’t eat all this myself!”

* * *

The food was good, but unfortunately did not last for very long. Complements were coming back to him, thanking him for sharing. Still eager for just a little more to eat, Neville looked back into the white paper bag and shuffled some of the wrappers around. Then, he spotted something! Down in the bottom- a few extra fries remained! He reached in and pulled one out. Suddenly, as he held it, it began to twist and curl and became browner and crunchier. Was this American food enchanted?

Hermione squealed at the sight, “I’ve read about those! That’s a fremberfrie! It’s a chip that curls up when you’ve forgotten something.”

“The problem is, I can’t remember what it is I’ve forgotten,” said Neville. He gnawed absent-mindedly on his fremberfrie, staring off in the distancing hoping he would remember. It would probably cross his mind tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a joke. duh.


End file.
